


Baby I'm Burning Up

by daisyhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, nct dream fixed unit 2k19, this is for you lacie!, wrote this as a spontaneous twitter gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyhaechan/pseuds/daisyhaechan
Summary: Donghyuck kissed his cheek.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Baby I'm Burning Up

It was new, this thing they had. New enough that is was exciting. New enough that it warmed his cheeks whenever someone mentioned it. New enough that sometimes Jaemin woke up and forgot that he was dating Donghyuck, one of his best friends since elementary school.

“Guess what I got on the essay,” Renjun was saying.

“Don’t tell me,” Jeno groaned.

“120 percent,” Renjun said.

“How?” Jeno asked incredulously.

Renjun ignored him. “What about you, Jaemin?”

“Uh,” Jaemin said, intelligently. “I forget.”

Renjun just rolled his eyes.

They were sitting on the strip of grass outside the school, waiting for Donghyuck, who was retaking a math test. They’d walked home from school together almost every day for the past ten years. Jeno would split off first into his neighborhood, then Renjun, and Jaemin and Donghyuck last, though their houses were all pretty close. The neighborhoods were neatly arrayed around the schools, which were conveniently placed next to each other in order of age— the kindergarten, the elementary school, the middle school, and the high school.

It was a clear March day, the sun shining weakly down on them, butter yellow. It was still cold, but it was getting warmer every day. In comparison to last month, it was practically summer, and all three of the boys had removed their school cardigans. The vestigial snow still surviving in the shade was melting as they spoke.

There were flower buds poking out of the ground where Jeno’s hands were placed, but he didn't seem to notice it, unconsciously soaking up the sun and translating it into growth through his fingertips. Jaemin watched as they bloomed.

Sometimes he wished he had a power like Jeno, who they’d always called a plant whisperer, no matter how many times he protested that the name wasn’t really accurate. Or even Renjun, who had the power to fly, if only slightly (it was more like floating, and he couldn’t do it for long stretches of time). But no—

“Hyuck!” Jeno said, his flowers finally stopping their growth as his focus was directed elsewhere.

Donghyuck plopped himself down next to Jaemin, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders with a groan.

“Hey, how was your…” Jaemin started, but he didn't get to finish.

Donghyuck kissed his cheek.

They’d kissed before, yes, but he was somehow unprepared, caught off guard by the feeling of his lips against his skin, slightly chapped but warm.

Jaemin’s nose caught on fire.

“Shit—” Donghyuck said, and Jaemin could hear Jeno and Renjun cackling with laughter in the background as flames flickered in front of his eyes. He couldn’t tell if the heat on his face was from the fire or his blushing.

Donghyuck’s water splashed him in the face. The next thing he knew, his boyfriend’s hands were cupped around his cheeks. Jaemin blinked a few times, his eyelashes dripping.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Oh my god!” Renjun said from somewhere to his left, Jeno still doubled over with laughter.

“Gee, that was romantic of me,” Jaemin said sarcastically.

“It’s cause you’re hot,” Donghyuck whispered, just quietly enough so that their two obnoxious friends wouldn’t hear it.

Jaemin snorted. “You’re dumb.”

“You love it.”

I love you, Jaemin wanted to say, but instead he just smiled.


End file.
